


job search

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: very short 5 sentence fill for "library au" prompt from tumblr!
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Kudos: 3





	job search

Jack Atlas wears designer everything and carries a paper coffee cup branded with the minimalist logo of the most expensive café in the city.

Jack Atlas is also squinting at the career services page on a computer in the Neo Domino Library and Carly doesn’t miss the waves of frustrated bewilderment coming off of him.

“Can I help you with anything?”

Jack jabs his finger at the screen; he’s still on the home page. “I was told I could find a job worthy of me if I came here, and I’m finding no such thing!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
